


What Happened?

by M1cha3la



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/M1cha3la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were in love. Harry still is, is Louis?<br/>Yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that i do not own any of the people named in this story (though at times i wish i did) and none of the actions in here have actually happened (that I know of) I would also like to point out that i DO NOT think Louis Tomlinson would EVER EVER EVER act this way. Enjoy :) 
> 
> also it's best if you listen to the song Bulletproof Weeks by Matt Nathanson whilst reading :)

[](http://s1245.photobucket.com/albums/gg588/Zouislover/?action=view&current=yeahlarry.jpg)

“You are beautiful Harry” “I love you Harry.” “I'll never leave you Harry.” Mindless whispers came from Louis mouth while he held his boyfriend in his arms as they laid in Harry's bed staring at each other. Louis let his hands wander into Harry's curly hair. Harry closed his eyes for a moment leaning down placing a kiss on the older boy's nose. “I love you Loubear.” he whispered out. Afraid of speaking too loud though no one was around to hear them. Louis smiled as sleep overcame him.

 

“It will always be me and you Harry. I promise.” Louis said kissing the top of the curly haired boy's head.

 

“Where are you going Loubear?” Harry said carefully worried Louis might yell at him again like he did yesterday. “Out.” Louis snapped as he slammed the door behind him.

 

Harry cried. As he always did, but he always pulled himself together before Louis came back in the early hours of the morning pissed drunk and horny as hell. They love they used to make turned into meaningless fucks and the cuddles afterwards turned into Louis rolling over and passing out. Harry would cry again when he was alone in the bathroom washing off the dirtiness he felt after Louis used him like that.

 

In the morning Louis wouldn't remember what happened the night before, or at least that's what Harry liked to tell himself. At least he's coming home to me, he'd repeat over again in his head. Louis would leave as soon as he got up now. Harry wouldn't say a word anymore just sat there and watched the love of his life slowly slip out of his arms.

 

Harry tried to leave, tried to pack his things and go away, but he never could. Everything he had belonged to Louis. He belonged to Louis. Tears ran down his face as he came to the realization once again.

 

Louis walked in and saw Harry's back to him staring at the television, one of their old interviews. The one from the day they got together. They we're sitting next to each other. Arms around each other embraced in one of the famous 'Larry Stylinson' moments, if only they knew how real it was. Louis rolled his eye's and started up the stairs to the bathroom to wash up so he could go out that night. If he would have stayed a moment longer he would have heard the sobs that broke from the younger curly haired boy.

 

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he thought about pills, about knives and ropes, then realized it wasn't the answer as his radio blasted. He put on some tight black jeans and a white shirt before sliding on his converse and a black jacket. He slipped out of the house right after Louis following him to the closest pub, he walked in the back entrance and straight to the DJ at the back of the room. “can you play this record for me.” he said handing the DJ a burnt CD and grabbing the microphone from the stand next to the man. He nodded his head and the music started playing.

 

Everyone in the place got quiet as he stood on the stage locking his eyes with a familiar pair of blue ones in the back. Louis' mouth was held agape as he saw his boyfriend stand on stage in front of him. Harry kept his eyes on Louis starting to sing.

 

Somewhere in between  
The beginning and the end  
September took the tourists  
And settled in for good

You could hear the trains again  
Brooklyn girls in scarves  
Summer left and no one said a word

We'd open your window  
Stay in your bed  
All day 'til the street lights came on

So what happened to bulletproof weeks in your arms  
What happened to feeling cheap radio songs  
What happened to thinking the world was flat  
What happened

Up on 59th street  
Right before the rain  
Lovers catching taxis going downtown

I'm talking to what's left of you  
Watching what I say  
Counting all the freckles on your perfect face

You open your window  
And I stay on your bed  
Just hoping that right words will come

So what happened to bullet proof weeks in your arms  
What happened to feeling cheap radio songs  
What happened to thinking the world was flat  
What happened, what happened to that

was I wrong

was I wrong

So what happened to bullet proof weeks in your arms  
What happened to feeling cheap radio songs  
What happened to thinking the world was flat  
What happened, what happened to that

 

The end of the song came, tears streamed down Harry's face as he looks at Louis and drops the microphone to the ground walking out of the bar before he can see that tears are streaming down louis' face as well.

 

Louis chases after the younger boy stopping him in the street “Harry!” he screamed as he grabbed the boy's arm turning him to face him. Reaching up he wiped the tears from the curly haired boy's face. “Harry I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..I love you,, I love you with all my heart and I-I dont expect you to forgive me because i've been the biggest arse to you..but I don't think I can live without you.” Harry stared at the ground. Hard to believe someone that's hurt you so many times. He thinks to himself. Louis reaches over putting his hand under Harry's chin pulling upwards so their eyes meet. “I love you Harry.” he whispers and Harry lost it tears streaming down his face sobs escaping his lips as he fell into Louis' arms. Louis held tight whispering “I'm sorry's” over again and again. Harry's sobs subsided and he pulled away looking into Louis perfect blue eyes. The old Louis coming back the Louis he loved the Louis that loved him back. “I love you Louis.” he whispered and Louis pushed forward kissing Harry with all he had, sweet and drawn out. Pulling away he rested his forehead against Harry's “I love you too Hazza.” he whispered.

 

They held each other that night, for the first time in four months. They talked they cried they laughed. The kisses turned to many the tears to few. As they fell asleep tangled in each others arms. The soft I love you's still ringing throughout the room.


End file.
